Life Changing night
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler meet at a bar but will she see him again?
1. sleeping together

**I will put an epilogue up to my other story 'College life' when I think of something.**

**If you have any ideas, please let me know**

I open my eyes and look around the room. I don't recognize this place. The walls don't have the same pictures up like my apartment, the bed spread isn't the same, and the smell is even different. Nothing is the same. I feel an arm around my rest. I look to my right and see a man nestled up to me. His cologne that he wore the night before, is still on him and it smells amazing.

I rub my face. Oh what did I do last night? This isn't like me at all. I went to a bar with my friends Phoebe and Rachel. They talked me into talking to a guy that kept smiling at me. So I did. After a couple drinks, he invited me to come over. I really didn't want to but my friends talked me into it because he's incredibly attractive. So I went home with him, we both had a lot to drink. I thought I would just come to his place for a little bit and go home. I didn't plan on staying over.

Now here I am, in bed with him in nothing but my bra. I slowly untangle myself from him. I get up and get dressed. Is it rude for me to leave before he wakes up? Hmm I don't know. I am really embarrassed though. This isn't something I do. Ever.

I don't want to stay. I leave him a note.

_Chandler,_

_Thank you for last night. You should know though that this isn't something I normally do. I am not a woman that's loose in any way. Anyway, I think I gave you my number last night. You can call if you would like to._

_Monica._

As I am walking to the subway, I remember that I don't think I gave him my number.

I know that none of these people I see know what I did last night but I can't help but think they are looking at me with judgment. I know that's silly though. No one knows me.

I go to my apartment and when I walk in, Rachel's sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Have fun last night?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I frown. "I slept with him Rachel. I slept with him. I never do that."

"I know that you don't but he was really cute and really into you. Did you give him your number? Will there be a date in the near future?"

That's Rachel, full of questions. "I think I gave him my number last night but I don't really remember."

Her mouth fell open. "You left before he woke up didn't you."

I groan, that probably makes me a horrible person for doing that to the poor guy. "Yes, I should go back there and apologize."

Rachel nods. "Yes, go give that guy your number."

She's right. I need a shower first." I take a shower, put make up on and put on a new outfit.

Luckily I remember exactly where his apartment is. I knock on the door and to my surprise, someone else answers the door that isn't Chandler.

I look at the numbers on the door to make sure I have the right place. "Uh I am looking for Chandler."

The guy smiles at me. "Yes, I'm Joey. Chandler isn't here now. He was just in town for the weekend. He left just a few minutes ago for the airport. He lives in Colorado. Aren't you the woman that stayed here last night?"

I smiled shyly. "Yeah that would be me."

"Sorry that you missed him." He told me.

I nodded. "Thanks. Do you know if he'll come back to town?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "He could. He's been here a few times since he moved to Colorado. When he does come, he just stays here so he won't have to pay for a hotel."

So even if I had stayed this morning, I wouldn't have had a chance with Chandler. Not if he didn't even live here in New York. I do wish I could have gotten to know him better though. He was really cute and really nice. Last night, I didn't even have to pay for my drinks.

I stayed out for a while so I wouldn't have to go home and tell Rachel what had happened when I went to see Chandler who wasn't even there. Who knows when he'll be back?

I waited for Rachel to go to work, then I went home.

That night I lied in bed, thinking about my night with Chandler the night before.

_**I sat at the bar. Rachel was dancing with her date which just so happened to be my brother Ross. Phoebe danced with her fiancé Mike. Which left me sitting at the bar. **_

_**When the song ended, Rachel rushed over to me. "The guy sitting at the end of the bar has been smiling at you for the past 5 minutes."**_

_**I slowly looked and saw him. Wow he's cute. Really cute. When I looked he winked at me.**_

_**Rachel nudged me. "Go talk to him."**_

_**After some convincing from Rachel and Phoebe, I walked over to him.**_

"_**Hi." I smiled. **_

_**He smiled back, his blue eyes sparking. "Hey." He reached his hand out to me. "My name is Chandler."**_

_**That's an interesting name but I like it. "My name is Monica."**_

"_**Have a seat." He told me so I did.**_

_**He bought me a drink, and we started talking .Turns out we have a lot in common. **_

_**I gasped when the next song came on. "I love this song."**_

_**He smiled. "So do I." He stood up and offered his hand to me. "Care to dance?"**_

"_**I would love to." I took his hand and he helped me up and brought me to the dance floor.**_

I grabbed my phone from my night stand as I lied in my bed. I just wanted to see if I had his number. He doesn't live here so I know that we can't be together but I would still like to talk to him.

I checked my phone contacts. No Chandler.

Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be.

**I hope you like this idea.**

**Please review. **


	2. Dinner news

**Thank you for reviewing **

_**2 years later…**_

It feels good to be back in New York City. I haven't been back to this city in two years. Wow it's been too long. I haven't been back here since that time I was staying with Joey and brought that girl I met at the bar back with me. Monica that was her name. I still remember how beautiful she was. I wish I got to see her before I left but all I got was a note.

I didn't even get a phone number.

I go to Joey's from the airport and get myself settled in.

I open the refrigerator and shake my head. "All you have in here is bear and a box of pizza."

Joey smiles, proud of himself. "Yeah sorry about that."

"It's ok." I grab my jacket. "I'm going to go to the store and get a few groceries."

I go out in the cold of New York City. It's early November and the cold feels like someone is stabbing my face. I hurry as quickly I can to the subway to get out of this cold for a little while at least.

As I am looking through the aisles of the grocery store, someone catches my eye. She looks oddly familiar. Like I have seen her somewhere before. More like I know her actually. But the more I look at her, I realize that I do in fact no her. I see that it's Monica. Wow it's been two years, I want to go up to her but I am not so sure that she'll even remember who I am. Oh well, I have to at least try.

I push my cart over to her. "Monica?"

She turns around from her cart, wow she's gorgeous.

"I don't know if you remember me."

But she must because she stops me from talking. "Yes, I do know who you are. Chandler." She smiles. She hugs me. "It's been too long."

She seems happy to see me but at the same time, she seems a bit nervous and I am not sure why exactly.

I touch her arm. "How have you been?"

She puts a roll of scot towels in her cart. "Good, what about you? What brings you back here?"

"I'm great and I am here for work again." I look around and lower my voice before I talk to her some more. "When I was last here, I wanted nothing more than to have more time with you. I am so sorry. I am here for a couple weeks this time."

She runs her fingers along the handle of her cart as she looks at me.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I don't even know why I asked her that. She probably is.

She shakes her head. "No. I would love to stay and chat but I need to get my daughter from daycare." She points to her name tag. "I just got off of work and I had to get some things. I can have dinner tonight if you want."

"Yeah I would love too."

She hands me her number and I watch her walk away. A daughter? She has a daughter? I wasn't expecting her to say that.

That night, she invites me over to her place for dinner. I get dressed nicely and put her address into my GPS that is on my phone.

"I hope you get lucky." Joey says with a huge grin on my face.

I laugh and shake my head. "I don't know if that will even happen man. She has a daughter."

When I arrive to Monica's, I see her daughter on her hip with a Sippy cup in her hand and she is drinking it. Monica is a natural. I don't know if I could hold a baby and cook at the same time.

She looks a lot like Monica. She's absolutely adorable.

"Who is this?" I ask about the little girl Monica is holding.

"Her name is Emma. She's two." She kisses Emma's head. "Can you say hi?"

Emma shyly takes her cup out of her mouth and looks at me. "Hi." She says in a small voice.

As we sit down to eat, I think about something. "When is Emma's birthday?"

"March 5th."

Oh my gosh, I met Monica in June. That's nine months before that. I clear my throat. "Monica, her birthday is nine months after we slept together two years ago."

She swallows hard. I can tell how nervous she is by looking at her. "I wanted to tell you but I had no way of contacting you."

"You could have asked Joey for my phone number. I have missed out on so much of her life. I wasn't even there for you when you were in labor with her. Do you want me in her life?"

She nods eagerly. "Of course I want you in her life. I'm sorry, you're right. I should have asked Joey for your number but didn't. I had my best friend Rachel in the room with my when she was born. I wasn't alone." She paused. "How will this work? You don't' even live here."

"I don't know, I haven't got that far yet. This is a lot to process in such a short amount of time. Tell me about her." I smile at Emma. Now that I really look at her, I see a little of me in her as well.

Monica wipes her mouth with her napkin, then puts it back in her lap. "She loves to cuddle all the time, she loves sharing, she's really smart and always wanting to try new things."

I smile. "She sounds really sweet. You know, if I had known about her when you got pregnant, I would have proposed to you."

She sighs. "I wouldn't have said yes."

I looked at her shocked. "What? Why not? We have a daughter together."

"Yeah but we would be getting married for the wrong reasons. Not because we love each other." She reaches out and touches my hand, her fingers are cold.

I nod at her answer, she's right. Getting married because she's pregnant wouldn't be the smartest choice. "What do we do about us?" We are now going to be in each other's lives no matter what.

She smiles sweetly at me. "We need to take this one step at a time, ok?"

I exhale deeply. "Ok."


	3. The questions

**Thank you for reviewing **

It's been a couple weeks since I found out about Emma. She's such a great little girl. I wish I could have been in her life this whole time. Joey suggested that I get a paternity test done, so I did. Emma is in fact my daughter. Which makes since, it's been almost three years since we slept together.

There is only one problem, I am scheduled to go home in a couple days. I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to do is focus on spending time with Emma. And Monica of course.

I look down at Emma on my lap, she's curled up with a pink blanket that Monica says is her favorite and she's asleep. She's snoring softly.

I look up from Emma to Monica. "So tell me about her. Was she a good baby? How long were you in labor for with her? How did you find out you were pregnant? What did you think when you found out you were pregnant?"

She puts her hand on my arm, indicating that was enough questions for now. I guess I get carried away sometimes. There is just so much I want to know about her.

"She was such a good baby. She only really cried when she was hungry and when she needed to be changed. To this day, she doesn't like being dirty. I was in labor for seven hours with her. She was born at 7:38am."

Seven hours, I guess it's not horribly wrong but I still feel bad that I wasn't here to support her. "Who took you to the hospital?" I interrupted.

"Rachel did. My best friend that I told you about. I was already 5 days late and Rachel had been spending the night since a couple days before my due date. Just so I wouldn't be alone. I started having contractions at midnight and by 3am they were close enough to go to the hospital and she was born 4 hours later."

I smile at her. Any woman that goes through that is amazing to me.

"Now to answer your other questions, I found out I was pregnant two months after you left, in August. I found out because Rachel brought me a test, she knew by the way I was feeling that I just had to be pregnant. At first, I was really nervous about it. I knew it was yours, because you were the only one I had been with. I didn't know what I was going to do. Luckily, I have an amazing job so I would be able to afford everything. I wanted so bad to tell you but had no idea of a way to get a hold of you. I think I got really excited about it 2 months later, when I was 4 months pregnant and I felt her move for the first time. That was really amazing."

I smile again and touch her hand. I would have loved to experience that with her. I can see her eyes tear up as she thinks about those moments.

"Tell me about you? What have you been up to these last two years?" She asked me, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Just work, a lot of work. I didn't have to travel so I was really happy about that. Well until now. That turned out to be a good thing though. I got to see you again and meet this little sweet heart." I gently kiss Emma on the head.

"When do you go back?" She asked a little sadly.

I sigh, this wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. I just wanted to enjoy this, being here with them. "A couple days."

She smiles sadly. "I want Emma to know who you are but that's not fair if she can't see you all the time. And what will happen if you are gone for two years again?"

When Emma stirs, I rub her back to soothe her so she doesn't wake up. Monica says she gets pretty cranky when she doesn't get a good nap. A cranky two year old is not something I want to experience right now. "That won't happen. I will come here to New York every weekend and holidays of course."

"Won't that be expensive?"

I shrug. "It might be but I don't want to miss out on anymore from her life and I want her to know that I am her daddy. When are you going to tell her that I am?"

Monica pulls her knees close to her chest. "I don't know if now is the best time. I need to know you're serious first."

I roll my eyes. "How can you say that? Of course I am serious."

"Chandler, I barely know you." She tells me.

"Yeah but-"

She stops me from saying another word. "Let me get a chance to know you better before I tell Emma who you are. Ok?"

I nod, she is Emma's mother. She is the person who has raised her these last two years. "That's fair."

I can see her body relax. "Thanksgiving is at the end of the month, are you coming back for that? I always cook for my brother, my friends and even my parents come. I will love it if you would come." She gestures to Emma. "She really likes you, I am sure she'll love it if you come as well."

I smile. "I would love to come. But what about your parents? They probably think I am some dead beat dad or something." Suddenly I am nervous. Her dad probably wants to hurt me or something.

Monica giggles. "They know what happened and they know that you not knowing isn't your fault at all. They aren't mad at you."

I laugh. "Good." I lean over and kiss Monica's cheek in a friendly way. "It's getting late, I should go. Can I put her to bed?"

She nods. "Sure."

I carefully stand up, I don't want to jostle her too much and wake up this cute sleeping face. I carefully carry her to bed and make sure she's tucked in good. I kiss her forehead and walk out of the room.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

She hands me my jacket. "Of course you can. But I would like to have dinner, to get to know you better."

I put my jacket on. "Like a date?" I'm intrigued. I have always been the one to ask the woman out. It's never been the other way around.

She blushes a little. "I just think it's important that I know the father of my child better than I do."

I smile. "Ok we can do that. See you tomorrow." I say with a wink and leave.

Leaving these two will be harder than I thought it would be. I don't know how just coming on weekends and holidays will work out.


	4. Stories

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler being back sure has made my parents, Ross and my two best friends Rachel and Phoebe ask a lot of questions. The biggest one was, they are all wondering when we are going to be a family.

That's not what I want though. At least not right now. I want him around but for Emma who adores him.

I had him over for dinner tonight though. We learned a lot about each other.

I learned about how he is an only child. His dad left when he was very young and it was just he and his mom. I learned how he had been married before. I don't his ex-wife personally but she didn't sound to kind. She was horrible and only with him because he has money. He told me that he wanted a baby more than anything. She didn't want any. She lied, told him she was off the birth control when she wasn't, then faked a pregnancy.

He was devastated. I feel so bad for him. He left the day he found out she had been lying the whole time.

That story made me feel even worse that he wasn't here these last two years for Emma.

That's why he moved to Colorado. Being here in the city was just too painful for him for a while.

I told him some things about myself as well.

I have never been married but I was in a relationship for two years before I met Chandler. When I think about it, I wonder why I was ever with that tool.

He was a business man that loved having a girlfriend that he could show off to his friends. He would buy me jewelry and then brag to his friends about how much it cost him.

I haven't dated since Chandler. Men don't really want a single mom. They also don't want one that's pregnant.

Chandler said he's been on a couple dates but nothing serious.

Chandler really likes putting Emma to bed and he's really good at it. He's so sweet with her. I just love it. He deserves to be a dad. He would be perfect.

After he put her to bed, he left. He's leaving back to Colorado tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it. He's nice to talk to.

Just like every night, I go around my apartment and make sure all the windows and front door are locked.

I start turning off lights when I hear a light knocking on the door.

I look out the peep hole and see that it's Chandler. I open the door and pull my bathrobe closer around me.

"Hey, I know it's late."

"No Chandler it's ok." I say offering him to come inside which he gladly accepts.

He walks in, rubbing his hands together from the cold air that is outside. "I just want to know more if that's ok. I have to go back home tomorrow and I won't be back for a couple weeks for Thanksgiving."

I sigh, that seems like a while. "What do you want to know?"

He smiles at me. "Just more about Emma, you're life with her. More about your pregnancy. Stuff like that."

I sit with him on the couch as I remember things to tell him. I knew he would want to know more. Tonight we really only talked about ourselves before we met each other.

**All my friends are over watching a movie. The lights are out and we're sharing a large bowl of popcorn.**

**My hand goes to my stomach and I smile.**

"**What?" Ross asked who is sitting next to me.**

"**I just felt the baby move for the first time."**

**Everyone smiled and they were all taking turns to feel her.**

Chandler smiled when I told him that.

**I sat on the floor with Emma who was 6 months old. I just got her a couple new toys and was playing with her.**

**She was on all fours and rocking back and forth. I just knew she would be crawling soon.**

**I gave her back a little pat. "Come on baby girl. Just crawl for mommy. You can do it.**

**After a couple minutes, she crawled a little to me.**

"I caught it on video tape." I smiled.

He looked pleased. "I would love to see it."

**It was about a month ago and I put my dress on that I was wearing for dinner with my parents when I looked down to see Emma tugging at me.**

**She had my make-up all over her face. **

**I couldn't help but smile. I picked her up and kissed her cheek where it was make-up free.**

"**What are you doing baby?" **

"**I go." She told me innocently. **

**I kissed her once more before putting her down. I grabbed a wipe and began cleaning her face. "Not this time. This is a grown up dinner and it's your bed time. Can I have a kiss?"**

**She nodded and kissed me.**

I ended up telling Chandler a lot of stories. It seemed that once I started talking, I just couldn't stop. He didn't seem to mind though.

"We're going to miss you." I told him softly.

He nodded and touched my leg. "I will miss the two of you as well."

"I noticed something tonight. You eat your food, one thing at a time."

I seem him blush a little. It's cute. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all. What I meant was, ever since Emma has been feeding herself, she's been doing that." I tell him.

His face lights up. He seems happy that his daughter is like him in some way. "Hopefully she has all my good traits." He jokes.

I can't help but laugh a little. "She has your smile, she eats like you, and she even raises her eye brows like you do."

He chuckles and leans in. He kisses me on the forehead. "I have had fun this week."

I nod. "So have I. Make sure you're hungry on Thanksgiving. I always make a lot of food."

"I eat some Thanksgiving food. I am not really a turkey eater though."

I smile. "Either does Emma. I usually get a small chicken."

He nods. "I always eat chicken on Thanksgiving as well."

I nudge him playfully. "I will make sure and get enough for the two of you then."

I am not sure how it happens but it does. We both stand up when Chandler wants to go. I think I moved at the wrong time and that he wanted to hug me. But when we went to hug each other, our lips grazed each other.

He didn't say anything about it so I didn't either.

I just told him good night when I walked him over to the front door.


	5. A change of plans

**Thank you for reviewing **

Today is the big day. Today is the day that I leave New York and go back home to Colorado. It certainly isn't something that I want to do but it is happening. It's 4 in the morning. Why am I trying to catch a 7am flight back? I really don't want to be up this early.

After taking a quick shower, I check my phone. I see quite a bit of missed calls from Monica. I call my voicemail and put the phone on speaker while I get dressed.

"_Hi Chandler it's Monica. I know it is midnight and I am sorry for calling you this late." _I can hear the worry in her voice as she talks to me. _"I am taking Emma to the hospital. I just thought you would want to know. She has a really high fever and I can't get it down. But I guess you're sleeping since you have an early flight. Bye."_

I froze. My daughter is sick and I am leaving the state in three hours. What if it's something serious? Maybe I can still catch her at the hospital. I grab my things, and go to the nearest hospital.

I run inside to the front counter where a lady looks like she is doing paperwork. She looks up at me like she hasn't got a care in the world.

"May I help you sir?"

I nod, trying to catch my breath. "Has a little girl named Emma Geller been admitted into the hospital?"

She looks in the computer. "Are you related to her in any way sir?"

"Yes I am her dad." When I say it, I get really happy on the inside. That is the first time I have really said that and it feels good to say it. It just makes it that much more real.

The lady looks at the computer again, this time squinting her eyes. "Yes, she's in room 263."

I don't wait for her to say anything else. I run down the hall to the nearest elevator. I run down the hall until I find room 263. I open the door and smile at Monica. Her head is on Emma's bed and she's holding her hand as they both sleep.

Poor Emma, she's so tiny and hooked up to these machines. I hear the sound of her heart beating.

I slowly walk over and put my jacket in the empty chair. The room is a little chilly so I grab a blanket and cover Monica up.

When the blanket touches her, she suddenly jumps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiles, pulling the blanket around her more. "I thought you have a plane to catch."

I place my hand on her back. "Yeah but right now I am more interested to know what's going on with Emma."

Monica slowly lets go of Emma's hand and walks over to me at the foot of the bed. "She has a bad ear infection and she's dehydrated. They are giving her fluids and trying to get this high fever down. Once they do that, I will be able to bring her home."

I nod, I'm glad it isn't anything too serious. I can finally start to relax. "I'll stay here with you."

She puts her hands on my shoulders, gently squeezing them. "You don't have to do that. You have a plane to catch so you can go home. Your whole life is there. Your apartment, the friends you have made there and of course your job."

I can't believe I am about to say this but I do. "Yeah on the way over here to check on Emma, I was thinking about that." I clear my throat. "I don't want to go back. My heart sunk when I got the message from you that Emma was sick and you were taking her in to the hospital. It made me realize that I don't want to be away from her. Or even you for that matter."

She just looks at me. I see a wave of emotions sweep across her face. "Really? You're serious? You would really move here? You would move back to New York?"

I nod. "I would."

She throws her arms around me, a little squeal escaping her mouth. "That would make me so happy."

I smile as my arms are around her.

When she pulls back to look at me, I can't help myself at that moment. I lean in to kiss her and surprisingly she doesn't stop me. She lightly kisses me back before backing away.

We just talked for the next hour. Finally, the Dr. walked in to check on Emma again. Her fever was down. Monica was given some antibiotics to give to Emma for her ear and we were able to leave.

Monica didn't want to wake Emma up so after she got bundled up, I carried her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked me once Emma was in the car.

I nod. "Yeah, Joey will let me stay there some more. He won't mind." I open the driver side door for her.

"So, since I am staying, does that me that you can tell Emma who I am?"

A smile spreads across her face. "Yeah I will do that."

The next morning, I wake up to a text from Monica that Emma is feeling a little better this morning.

I walk out of my room, causing Joey to jump a little. He puts his bowl of cereal down and walks over to me.

"What are you doing here man? Aren't you supposed to be back in Colorado?" He asked me.

"Yeah that was the plan." I go on to tell him about the night before and how getting that call from Monica really changed my mind.

He pats me on the back. "Well good for you man. So what now? What is going to go on with you and Monica?"

I shrug. I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead. I don't want to speak for her but I am guessing she hasn't either. "I don't know. I think we're going to take things one step at a time."

He nods in understanding and gestures to the bag I have in my hands. "What's that?"

"Oh these are little videos that Mon took of Emma over the last couple years. She emailed them to me and I put them on CD's so I can watch them." I put the first one in and sit on the couch with my feet up on the coffee table.

As soon as it starts, Joey covers his eyes and groans. "Really man? I don't want to see her giving birth."

Normally this type of thing would gross me out but being that my daughter is coming into the world, I think it's beautiful. I ignore Joey's comment and intently watch the TV.


	6. The truth

**Thank you for reviewing**

Emma really seems to love Chandler which is great. I think even though she may not quite get it, I want her to know who he is. She can't really say Chandler that good anyway. She just calls him 'Chan'. He doesn't mind though. He thinks it's cute.

Thankfully now she isn't sick anymore. It's horrible when your baby is sick and there is nothing that you can do to make it all go away. It's heart breaking actually. Thanksgiving is tomorrow so it's good that I won't have a sick daughter.

Emma is on my lap at the park. She was playing but a lot of older kids came. Once they were there, she had no interest in playing. It's a little cold anyway.

"Do you want to go home baby?" Is smooth her light brown hair from her face.

She nods against my chest. "Go home mommy."

I kiss the top of her head. "Ok come on."

I put her down and take her little hand into my own. We walk through the door and she looks around.

"Where Chan?"

I bend down next to her. "He doesn't live here honey. He has his own house."

She frowns. "Call him."

I smile. "You love him, don't you?"

She nods with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok." I stand up and pull my phone from my pocket and I text him to see if he's doing anything.

When he replies, I tell Emma that he's on his way which makes her very pleased.

When Chandler comes, we are sitting at the table coloring. Emma is happily on Chandler's lap and I can't help but smile at them. At this very moment, she looks so much like him. I've noticed that they have a lot of the same facial expressions. There is no denying she is his daughter.

Emma holds her picture up for Chandler to see. "For you."

He smiles and takes it. "Thank you love bug."

Love bug is something he's been calling her lately. Emma is a very lovey 2 year old. She loves to cuddle, she loves to give kisses and she's always giving hugs to Chandler and myself.

"Emma I need to tell you something." I look up at Chandler before I continue, who nods at me that now is a good time. "Do you remember how mommy told you what a daddy is?"

Emma started playing with Chandler's fingers and looked up at me. "Yes, it like a mommy but a boy."

I nod. "That's right. Well Chandler is actually your daddy."

Emma looks a bit confused and then looks up at him. She studies him for a minute. "Daddy?" It's almost like her little mind is still trying to process it.

He nods. "Yeah, I am your daddy."

"Oh." Emma looks back at me. "I go play now?"

"Uh yeah sure." I watch Chandler put her down and she walks over to the living room where her toys are.

I look back at Chandler. "Don't worry, she's still little. She'll get it."

He gives me a reassuring smile. "I know Mon. It's ok." He traces circles on the table with his finger. "I know I see her every day but do you think that maybe I could have her spend the night with me. Joey won't be home tonight. He met some girl and told me he's spending the night with her tonight."

"You're her dad, you can have her whenever you want to." I look over at Emma who is playing with her blocks. "Emma do you want to spend the night with Ch- I mean daddy tonight?" Calling him daddy and not Chandler is going to take some getting used to but in a good way.

She runs over to us. "Yes mommy."

I pull her onto my lap and look at Chandler. "She has never spent the night away from home before. I don't care what time it is, if she needs me then call me."

He reaches across the table and holds my hand. "I will, if you aren't comfortable with this, then we don't have to do that just yet."

I am trying to hide how nervous I am but I guess I am not doing a very good job of it. "It's fine. It will be good for her."

I leave Emma to play with Chandler while I go pack a bag for her. Once it's packed, I hand it to Chandler who already has Emma's jacket and shoes on.

I pick Emma up, kissing her and holding her close. "You be a good girl ok?"

She nods. "Ok mommy."

I kiss her a couple more times before putting her down. I shouldn't be this nervous. She's spending the night with her dad. Not a total stranger.

"I love you Emma."

"Love you mommy."

I put my hand on Chandler's arm. "I mean it Chandler. If you need me for anything, just call me ok?"

His cold hand touches mine. "I will and you can call her at any time to check on her."

I nod. I'm afraid that right now if I talk, I just might start crying. I can't believe I am this emotional about her having a sleep over with her dad. I should be happy that he wants to be this involved with his daughter.

I could have really used this kind of help from him when she was an infant and teething. I still regret not getting his number from Joey when I found out I was pregnant with her. He deserved to know.

That night, at 8, which was just a couple hours later, Emma called me. Her little voice is so cute on the phone. It's amazing that now she's able to talk in sentences. Some of them might not make sense but she does try.

Chandler made her favorite meal for dinner, pizza. She could eat that every day if I actually let her. He even sent me pictures of her helping him make them. Cutest thing ever.

He even gave her a bath and they cuddled, watching cartoons until she fell asleep which wasn't long. By 8:15, she was out.

I got lucky that Chandler is her dad. I know a lot of guys that wouldn't be this involved with their children.

I guess I was subconsciously thinking about it because that night, I dreamt some more of the night that Chandler and I meant for the first time.

**We tip toed into the apartment. We didn't want to wake Joey up. We were both pretty drunk.**

"**Cute room." I say and sit on his bed.**

**He joins me, sitting next to me. His hand rubs my calf for a couple minutes. **

**I lean back and let him kiss my neck slowly and carefully.**

**I am not one for one night stands but I have no interest in stopping him from going farther. I even help him by removing my dress.**

"**You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispers to me.**

**I smile, my hands in his hair. "You're just saying that."**

**He shakes his head. "No, I mean it. You are." He says and then returns to my lips once more. **


	7. Thanksgiving night

**Thank you for reviewing**

My first Thanksgiving with Monica, her friends and family was a success I think. Her parents and I seemed to get along. Her brother was really nice and friendly. His girlfriend and Monica's best friend Rachel was nice as well. I made sure and thanked her for being there for Monica while she was pregnant. I really liked Phoebe too. She's a little strange but nice. They let me bring Joey who was on his best behavior. He didn't hit on anyone which was nice.

I didn't realize how good Monica could cook. That was probably the best Thanksgiving dinner I have ever had.

Everyone wanted to see Emma and spend some time with her but she wouldn't leave my lap. If she wasn't on my lap, she was on Monica's. I thought it was cute. Monica told me that even though she knows everyone, she still gets shy around large groups of people.

I guess Emma got really full from all the food she ate because now she's sound asleep on the couch. She's all curled up into a ball. I just can't get enough of this kid. I love her so much. In all my life, I never thought I could love someone so much as I love her. It's amazing really.

"Thank you again." I tell Monica as finishes the dishes. She wouldn't let me help her.

"Of course, you are Emma's dad after all." She tells me.

I smile slightly. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" There has been a couple close calls with her and I. We have almost kissed twice. I feel attracted to her. I am no expert on dating but I can tell that she is attracted to me too. Even if it's just a little bit, it's still there. I'm guessing that she might be nervous about it.

She looks at me, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You keep saying how you invited me here for Emma. Or if I go somewhere with the two of you, it's because of Emma. Or even if I just come over, you say it's because of Emma. Which is great but is there some of this for you too? I mean don't you want to see me? Get to know me? Be closer to me? Not just for Emma but for you?"

The look she gives me is like she didn't know she was being that obvious but she doesn't say anything. It's almost like she's trying to find the words.

I move a little closer to her and gently touch her leg while looking into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.

We both just stare in each other's eyes for a moment. Nothing else seems to matter at this very moment. My only focus is her. Before I know it, before I can stop myself from doing it, I start to lean in closer to her.

To my surprise, she meets me half way and our lips touch. My arms go around her waist and hers go around my neck as we move closer together.

Our mouths move in time with each other. She is such an amazing kisser. I could just kiss her all day.

We kiss for several seconds and then pull apart. I am just glad she didn't stop me.

I expect her to say it isn't a good idea or something. But instead, she grabs my face with her soft hands and she kisses me softly.

We pull apart when we hear Emma mumble in her sleep.

"I'm going to go put her to bed." Monica lets me know and I nod.

I smile when I watch Monica pick Emma up and slowly rock her so she doesn't wake back up again. Being a mother really suits her. When she is with our daughter, her face always lights up. She just looks like she was meant to do this. She was meant to be a mother. I am glad I gave her that.

She then slowly walks over to Emma's room and puts her to bed. I have never seen so much pink in one room in my life. It's Emma's favorite color.

A couple minutes later, Monica emerges from Emma's room and shuts the door behind her. She walks back over to me and sits on the couch. This time, she is closer.

"What now?" She asked me.

I assume she is talking about what happens now with the two of us. "I don't want you to feel obligated to say yes." I clear my throat, suddenly getting nervous. Which is weird considering we have slept together before.

She puts her hand on my leg. "Yes, I will go out with you." She tells me without hesitation.

"Wait, did I ask you?" I have never gotten a woman to go out with me so easily before.

She laughs. "I could tell that's what you were going to ask me."

I smile. "Are you free this weekend?" I can feel my nerves begin to calm down. That was easier than I thought it would be.

She nods. "Yes, I can ask Rachel to watch Emma and we can go out. What did you have in mind?"

I shrug. "That is for me to know and you to find out." Truthfully, I have nothing in mind right now, but when I do I would want to surprise her. She deserves for a man to surprise her and to treat her like the amazing woman she is.

She smiles shyly. "Well I can't wait."

"Uh since I am living here now and I am in Emma's life. Don't you need like child support or something?" I am not sure how that stuff works but I know plenty of men that send the mother of their children money each week.

She waves me away. "No need. You help out enough."

It's true I do. If I have Emma with me, sometimes we will go shopping and I will get her some things and if Monica asked me to get something for Emma on my way here I will get it and I won't let her pay me back.

"Ok but if you change your mind, let me know."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I will."

I look at my watch and I see that it's getting late. "I should go but I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok." She says and walks me to the door.

Suddenly, I get an idea for a date. "Be ready at 7 on Saturday night."

Her face lights up. "Ok I will."

This date is going to be incredible.


	8. Our date

**Thank you for reviewing **

A dinner and a movie is a typical date. By the excitement in Chandler's voice, I could tell that it wasn't what he had in mind for tonight. I wore a black dress and black boots to match it. I figured that no matter what we were doing tonight, it would be a good choice.

I had a little bit of a hard time getting out of my apartment tonight. Probably because it's rare that I leave Emma. It's usually only when I go to work and she goes to Day care. Before Chandler came back, I had little to no interest in dating. She wouldn't let me put her down. If I tried, she would cry.

Emma laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her little fingers in my hair. She kept asking me if she could come along. It melted my heart. Rachel just texted me though and told me that Emma was perfectly content now. That made me feel better.

I didn't even let Chandler come get me. I met him at the Central Park entrance and figured we could go from there. He understood though. There was no reason in upsetting Emma any more than she already was.

I feel Chandler's hand in mine. His hand is warm which is really warming mine up. It's the last day of November which means that winter is fast approaching.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" The anticipation is almost too much.

He just smiles at me. His smile is one of my favorite things about him. "No not yet. You'll see soon enough when we get there."

No matter how much I would rather just know, I can't help but think how sweet it is that he wants to surprise me. I really wish he had been in our lives these past two years.

After a couple more minutes, we arrive at our destination.

I was right, it wasn't dinner and it wasn't a movie. He took me to see a stage play. I told him once that I have been wanting to see 'Phantom of the Opera' on Broadway.

The show was amazing. I had a great time. Every scene was mesmerizing. As we were leaving the theater I saw a sign saying that in a couple weeks Aladdin would be playing.

I stopped Chandler from walking. "I think we should take Emma to see this."

He nodded. "I completely agree." He cleared his throat and talked again. "It's still not late. Are you hungry? I know its lame but there's a hotdog stand right over there." He said then chuckled.

I smiled. So simple and yet so perfect all at the same time. "That sounds good."

He took my hand, we hurried and crossed the street to the hotdog stand. We each got a hotdog and a soda. Chandler handed the guy the money and we went to sit at a nearby bench.

"You know, these are the best hotdogs in the New York City." He told me.

I laughed. "Oh really?"

He nodded taking a bite and I nudged him still laughing.

I am having a blast with this man.

After we eat, Chandler walks me back to his apartment. It doesn't feel like it's been a couple of hours. Time flies by when you're having fun.

We get to my door and I search my purse for my keys. Of course, they are at the bottom under a couple of Emma's things. I put my hand on the door and I turn to face him.

"Want to come in?"

He raises his eye brows and closes the gap between our bodies. "I would love too?"

"Did you two have fun?" Rachel asks when I walk in. Her eyes get big when she sees Chandler is behind me. "Oh never mind, I will leave the two of you alone. Just call me tomorrow and tell me everything."

I laugh. She's always so concerned about my dating life. "Was Emma good?"

"A doll as always. She's sound asleep in her room." Rachel tells me. She gives me a hug, gives Chandler a pat on the arm and leaves.

"Thank you again." I tell Chandler. I just want him to know how much I appreciate this date. It's been so long since I have been out.

He rubs my arms. Just his touch is relaxing. "Anytime. If you want, I would like to take you out again."

I nod. "Yeah, I would love that."

I think he's going to kiss me but he doesn't. He kisses my cheek instead. I am thinking that this time, he wants to take things slow. I'm ok with that.

"I should get going but I will call you."

"Ok." I walk him over to the door and lock it behind me. Gosh, even when he kisses me on the cheek it is amazing.

I suddenly can't wait until our second date and other's that follow hopefully.

I start walking to check on Emma but she comes out of her room holding her blanket and her bunny. She has had that stuffed animal since the day she was born. My dad bought it for her.

I pick her up as she holds onto her things. "What are you doing up baby?"

She sniffles her nose. "Bad dream."

I push her hair back out of her face and bring her on the couch to sit with me. "What happened? Tell mommy all about it."

She lays her head on my chest and I cover her up with my blanket. "Daddy gone. He go far away. I not see him no more."

I kiss the top of her head. "That won't happen honey."

She sniffles again and looks up at me.

I take my thumb and wipe her tears away from her cheek. "I promise he isn't going anywhere."

She points to my cell phone that is on the end table by the couch. "Call."

"Ok we can call daddy." I grab the phone and scroll through my contacts to his phone number and I push call.

I put the phone on speaker so we can both hear.

"Hey." He says when he answers. His voice sounds cheerful.

"Hey, listen Emma had a bad dream that you left and she never saw her again. Will you tell her that won't happen?"

"That will never happen love bug."

A small smile spreads across Emma's lips. "K daddy."

He chuckles. Probably because her little voice sounds so cute right now. "I love you Emma."

"Love you daddy." She says smiling.

I play with the ends of Emma's short hair. "Thank you Chandler. You made her feel better."

"Good, I'm glad. Is there anything else I can do for my girls tonight?"

I smile. "No we're good now."

Once we hang up, I stand up with Emma in my arms. "Ready to go back to bed?"

"You bed." She tells me.

I sigh. "Ok but just this once." I make sure the door is locked and the windows. Then we go into my room together.


	9. Three

**Thank you for reviewing**

It's been three months, three amazing months since I have started dating Monica. Getting to know her, has been absolutely amazing.

But now it's time for Emma's third birthday. I can't believe it. I have only been in her life for several months, but I am not ready for her to be three yet. I am just getting to know this little person. I wonder if Monica gets this upset on Emma's birthdays.

Monica's having her birthday party at the park. This park happens to be Emma's favorite. They have a toddler section and she's able to play on everything there. All the decorations, plates and cups that Monica got are pink since that's Emma's favorite color.

I pull up to park and go over to the picnic table where everyone is. I see Joey, Phoebe, Mon, Ross and Rachel. I also see Monica's parents. Ross also bought his son Ben that's just a couple years older than Emma. Phoebe brought her and her husband Mike's one and a half year old daughter as well. My parents both really wanted to be here but couldn't. So they came last week to meet Emma. My mom came on a Sunday and brought presents. Then on the following Friday, my dad came, bringing presents with him as well.

Emma was a little shy at first but overall she loved them. Now they both skype with her. They aim for once a week. With their busy schedules, that's the best they can do for now.

Monica smiles at me as I am walking up to the picnic tables.

"Hey." I say with a smile. I put one hand on the small of her back and kiss her temple.

She smiles and leans into me for a moment.

There's a section of the table full of presents for Emma. Everyone somehow managed to all get pink gift bags or wrap their presents in pink wrapping paper.

"Where's my love bug at?"

She points to where Ben is pushing her on the swings. Emma is laughing so hard. I love when she laughs. It's the most perfect sound in the world.

I say hi to everywhere there before going over to see Emma. As I am walking away, I hear Phoebe ask Mon if we're going to have another baby soon.

Monica just laughed and said. "Oh please we just started dating."

It's true, us having a second baby right now, wouldn't be the best idea in the world.

"Daddy." Emma screams with delight.

Ben stops pushing her and I lift her out of the swing. "Did you tell Ben thank you for pushing you in the swing?"

"Thank you." She said shyly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're welcome." Ben said and skipped away to play.

I tickled Emma's stomach causing her to laugh. "Happy birthday love bug."

Emma smiled. "I three."

I nodded. "You sure are." I put her down. "Go play baby."

That didn't take much convincing. She was running over to the slide as soon as I said it. She looks so cute in her birthday outfit. She has on light pink leggings, a dark pink tutu, white sandals and a light pink shirt with a birthday cake on it. Her light brown hair is up in pig tails. I love her.

I see Monica smiling at me so I walk over to the picnic tables. Everyone is having their own little conversations.

Monica wraps her arms around me. "You're so great with her."

I shrug. "Not as good as you are."

"That's only because I have had more practice then you are."

Mine and Monica's attention goes toward the playground when we hear Emma crying. She is on the ground and a man is beside her. It looks like he's yelling at her. Without saying anything, we both rush over there.

Monica immediately picks Emma up and is comforting her. Emma buries her face in Monica's shirt and Monica is trying her best to get her to stop crying. Seeing her cry like this, puts me into protective mode.

This guy is bigger than me and taller than me but right now, I don't care. "What's going on?"

"Your kid took my kids necklace." He said, his voice deep.

That does not sound like something Emma would do. She would never take something from anyone. "She doesn't take anything."

"It was on the ground. I dropped it and now she has it." The little girl said. She looks like she's about 5, Ben's age.

I just shrug. "See? She didn't take it, she didn't know it belonged to anyone." I look over and Monica is asking Emma to give it back. Her tears have no subsided.

"Sorry." Emma said, handing it back.

The little girl and her dad, walked away without as much as a thank you. I walk over to them and tap the guy on the shoulder. "I don't appreciate you making my little girl cry." This is my first experience with someone making Emma cry and I must say, I don't like it. It makes me angry that she's crying because someone was mean to her. Not just anyone, an adult.

He wasn't saying anything so I continued talking. "I want you to apologize to her."

After much convincing, he finally did.

But now, Emma is refusing to play because she's scared. So she's on my lap. Ben comes over to us.

"Emma come play."

Emma shook her head.

"I won't let no one be mean to you Em."

That made her perk up. She got off my lap and went to play with her slightly older cousin.

My lap was soon occupied again with Monica. "I love you." She said softly.

I just look at her with a little bit of shock. That is the first time either one of us has said it.

She looks a little shocked too that she said it. I think it just slipped out.

I cup her face with my hands and softly kiss her. " I love you too."

When I say it, her body finally relaxes now that she knows that I feel the same way she does.


	10. leave

**Thank you for reviewing **

I sat at the table drinking my coffee. My apartment is way too quiet. Chandler has been spending a lot of time over here but last night he spent the night at his own place since he hadn't been over there in a while. After all, he is paying rent there. It's just weird, him not being here.

Even though we've been dating for 5 months, it feels like much longer. We just have so much fun together. He's here all the time. We love to go out and we love to take Emma places.

I look up when I hear tiny footsteps coming into the kitchen. She's rubbing her eyes, getting all the sleep out of them.

Emma is wearing a princess night gown, her pink slippers and her thin brown hair now comes to her shoulders. I lift her up and put her on my lap. I kiss the top of her head.

"Good morning honey."

She leans her head back against my chest. "Where's daddy?"

I sigh. "Honey, daddy had to go home."

She frowned at me. "But why?"

I see her point. He spends so much time here, that it's like he lives here with us. She's only three, it's hard for her to understand that he does have his own place.

I look down at my daughters curious eyes. "I don't know baby. I'll call him."

Emma clapped her hands. "Yay. Call daddy!"

I get my phone that is in front of me on the kitchen table when there is a knock on the door.

Emma hurries off my lap and rushes over to the door and I am right behind her.

"Daddy!" Emma shouts when I open the front door.

Chandler picks her up. He's kissing her and hugging her.

"I was just going to call you. I wanted to talk to you." I tell him when he gives me a hug and a kiss.

"Oh really? What about?"

I look at Emma who is still in Chandler's arms. "Emma honey, go in your room and play with your toys."

She looks at me and starts pouting. She just recently started doing it. I think Chandler taught it to her.

Chandler gives her stomach a little rub and puts her down. "Listen to your mommy kiddo. I'll be here when you're done."

That made her happy so she went to play without another word.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Chandler asks me when Emma is out of sight.

I start at his shoulders and rub down his arms. "You, us."

He looks a little concerned at this point. "Is it bad?"

"No." I take his hand and lead him over to the couch, where we both have a seat. "I wanted to say that I have liked having you hear almost every night. Emma liked it too. In fact, she woke up asking where you were this morning. So I was thinking, that if you wanted to, we could move in together, here."

At first, he's looking at me with a blank expression which makes me a little worried but within seconds, a smile spreads across his face and he kisses me. His hand sliding across my back and slightly under my shirt before he pulls away. "I think that is a wonderful idea Mon."

I lean into him and put my head in the crock of his neck. "I'm glad you think so." I look up for a moment to look at him. "You don't think it's moving too fast do you?" I just realized that it might be fast and scaring him is the last thing I want to do.

He shakes his head. "No not at all."

Over the next couple of weeks, we start moving Chandler's stuff over here and making room for it. Emma couldn't be more thrilled about it. She loves the idea of having her daddy here all the time. I must say, I am pretty excited about it as well.

I wasn't prepared for this though. I like things done a certain way and he doesn't. He sometimes leaves his towel on the floor. He likes eating on the couch, he even will walk in and put his coat on the back of the couch.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asks one night when I am being quiet.

I am trying my hardest to keep how I feel to myself. I really don't want to start any trouble. "I'm fine."

I feel his hand move to my back. "Are you sure?"

I started telling him the things he does that bothers me. As I am saying these things, I realize how crazy this all sounds. I am used to being alone. Well not completely alone. Emma is there with me but she does what I say.

"Those things really bother you?" I don't think he was expecting that.

"Yes it drives me crazy." I don't even know why. They just do which is insane.

He just nods slowly. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. I don't know if he's ok with this or if he's fuming inside.

I put my hand over his that is on the table. "I'm sorry. I just like certain things to be a certain thing."

He leans back in his chair. "My ex-wife was like that Monica. She had to have things done a certain way and if I didn't do them that way, it would end up into a big fight. Fighting was all the two of us ever did."

"What are you saying I ask?"

He stood up. "I love Emma and I want to be in that little girls' life no matter what happens but I am not going to be with another woman that is like my ex-wife."

I just glare at him and stand up as well. "Don't you dare compare me to your ex-wife Chandler Bing? I am not like her. I can't believe you would say that."

I have heard stories about her and how mean she was. It hurts that he would even think about that. I don't want to cry right now but I can feel the tears well up.

He ignores my comment and walks to the front door. "I have to get out for a little while." He tells me, shutting the door behind him as he leaves.

What did I just do?


	11. Good morning

**Thank you for reviewing**

I had a horrible day and I made the huge mistake of taking it out on Monica. I can't believe I told her that she acts like my ex-wife. They are nothing alike. So what if Monica likes things a certain way? It doesn't make her a horrible person or anything.

I still can't believe that I said Monica is like my ex. My ex and I argued day in and day out. She was very controlling. She would freak out if I wanted to leave without her unless I was going to work. That is why that marriage didn't last very long at all.

But Monica is so much better than that. If there was such a thing as being perfect than that would be Monica.

The more that I drive around the city, the more I realize that I just need to go home and apologize to her. I look at the clock in my car and see that it's just a little after mid night. She may be asleep but I still need to go home. Me staying out all night, is not the way to score points with my girlfriend.

I go home and see that the porch light is off and I don't see any lights on inside the house. She's asleep I think. I use the light from my phone to find the key to unlock the front door. I tip toe inside so I don't wake anyone up. I carefully go upstairs, before entering the bedroom, I peek in on Emma. She's sleeping soundly with her favorite stuffed animal rabbit tucked underneath her arm.

I gently close the door when I leave her room and then go into the bedroom that I now share with Monica. I want to lay with her and tell her how sorry I am but she is sleeping so well. I know she is mad at me, I would be mad at me too. I wonder if she's mad enough to kick me out of bed for the night. That hasn't happened to us before.

I take my chances. I slip on some pajamas, careful not to make any sounds and carefully climb into bed next to her. I am careful not to shift the bed too much. I don't want to accidently wake her up. 12:30 in the morning is not exactly a time where I want to start an argument. I would rather get off to a fresh new day and argue then.

Even though she's asleep, she moves away from me. Yeah, she's upset. I guess I have a talk waiting for me in the morning. I deserve it I guess.

I look at the clock the next morning and see that I slept in a little. It's almost 9 which means that I didn't get to see Emma before she went off to school this morning. I'm kind of bummed about that, I like seeing her in the mornings.

I get out of bed, dreading this talk that I have to have with Monica about what happened the night before.

"Hey." I say just above a whisper when I come into the living room and see her reading a book.

She closes the book and puts it on the coffee table. She doesn't say anything to me.

I sit on the far end of the couch. "Monica I am so very sorry. I had a horrible day yesterday and I had no right to take it out on you. You didn't do anything wrong. And for the record, you are nothing like my ex-wife. You are in every way so much better than her. I really hope you'll forgive me. I understand that you like things a certain way and I will do my best to remember those things." I really hope the little speech that I just gave her is good enough. I haven't had much time this morning to work on it.

It takes her a few seconds, but I see a smile slowly form on her lips. She moves a little closer to me. We are making progress here.

"I forgive you Chandler." Her fingers touch the tops of mine. "But that really hurt me when you said that to me last night."

"I know and I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I bring her fingers to my mouth and kiss them. "I love you and it won't happen again." I really didn't want to hurt her. She has been hurt enough, I'm sure. I don't want to be the one that adds on to it.

She wraps her arms around my neck and brings me into a hug. I immediately wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her head as her head lays on my chest.

After a few seconds, I kiss the top of her head, taking in the wonderful smell of her shampoo. "I want to make it up to you." I know that she has forgiven me for being a complete jerk but I am still angry at myself for it.

She pulls away, giggling. "It's really alright Chandler, honest." I love seeing that beautiful smile on her face.

I rub up and down her arms a few times, feeling her soft skin. "I know but you deserve it. Do you have to work?"

She shakes her head. "I have the day off."

I smile. "Well I do too." I scoop her up in my arms and bring her to our room, shutting the door behind us with my foot.

She squeals when I gently toss her onto the bed. I take my shirt off, and toss it in the direction of the clothes hamper, then join Monica on the bed.

With no hesitation, she cups my face with her hands and starts kissing me intently.

"I love you so much." She mumbles into my mouth.

I smile against her lips. "I love you too." I move to kissing her neck as I remove her shirt, getting happy moans from her in response which I love. I move to the other side of her neck as I UN button her pants.

While I am taking her pants off, she is taking my pajama pants off, rubbing down my legs in the process.

Yes, this is going to be a good morning after all.


	12. Independence day

**Thank you for reviewing**

Our first 4th of July was a success. We went over to my parents for a cook out. When it got dark, we did fireworks and Chandler actually got Emma to not be scared of the fireworks anymore. She cries every year so I always just take her home. This year she enjoyed them. I have Chandler to thank for that. He had her smiling the entire time. I got pictures of the two of them that are just way too cute.

By the time we got home tonight, Emma was asleep in the back seat. So we wouldn't have to wake her, Chandler carried her inside and put her in her bed.

Chandler is such a great father and boyfriend. I love him and I am so happy that he found his way back into our lives.

When the fireworks were going off tonight, Chandler really surprised me. During the grand finale, my mom had Emma in her lap and Chandler got down on one knee in front of me. I wasn't expecting that at all. Tears started falling from my eyes and of course I said yes. The ring is so beautiful. It's been a couple of hours and I am still in shock. I'm glad everyone I love got to be there and be a part of it. After, we all celebrated with a bottle of my favorite champagne.

When you're growing up, you always have in mind what your perfect proposal would be like, but this was better than I have ever imagined. The fact that it was a complete surprise, made it that much better. He didn't even give me any hints. I had no idea.

As I am day dreaming about the proposal, I feel Chandler's hand on my leg when he sits down beside me. I look over at him and smile. I haven't stopped smiling for hours it seems like.

"I hope the ring is ok." He tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Please, it's perfect." I put my hand on his chest and give it a little pat. "Thank you."

"Do you know how hard it was to keep it from you? I have been planning this for a month." He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me.

I smile. "Well I was completely surprised. I wasn't expecting it."

I feel him kiss the top of my head. This all still feels like a dream. I keep expecting to wake up but I don't.

"I wanted Emma to be a part of me asking you in some way but I knew that if I told her, she would have ended up telling you about it." He laughed.

Chandler's phone keeps going off so I tilt my head back so I can look at him. "Are you going to get that?" Whoever it is seems to be very persistent and keeps calling. It must be important.

He looks at his phone and frowns. "Yeah, I guess I should."

I lean forward so he can get up. I see him pacing back and forth in the other room and he doesn't look too happy.

"Who was it?" I ask 10 minutes later when he is finally off the phone.

He sighs and doesn't answer me.

I stand up and walk over to him. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember my ex-wife that I had told you about?"

"Yeah." I say slowly, wondering where he is going with this.

He clears his throat. "Well her name is Kay and according to her, her 7 month old daughter is mine."

My mouth flies open. Did he just say what I think he just did? I don't know what to say or to think. This could change everything.

"Do you think it is?"

He just shrugs his shoulders. "Apparently she got pregnant right around our divorce so I have no idea." He rubs his hands on his face, taking a couple off deep breaths in the process.

"Take a DNA test." I tell him and he nods.

"I'll go do that in the morning. I'll find out what I need to do."

Tonight we are supposed to be celebrating our engagement but now I can't stop thinking about the fact that Chandler could have another daughter. It's not that I am mad, we weren't together then but that just means that his horrible ex will be in our lives for many years to come.

I really hope that the baby isn't his child.

"Do you want her to be your daughter?" I ask softly in bed.

He exhales deeply. "I want another kid but I want another kid with you. If she happens to be mine, I will take care of her though."

"You want another?" I smile.

He rubs up and down my arm. "After we're married, I would like to start trying."

I would love for Emma to have a sibling. "Me too."

"Are you upset that I might be that baby's father?"

I shake my head. "Not with you."

"She really is an awful person. I was really hoping to never have to see her again."

I kiss his fingers. "Don't worry about it until the results come back."

He hasn't taken this test and I already can't wait for the results to come back. She had his number this whole time, why is he just now finding out about this? I know that I probably have no room to talk but I didn't have Chandler's number. So I had no way to contact him or I would have when I found out I was pregnant.

I don't even know her but between what Chandler has told me and what just happened, I don't care for her.

It's late and I am tired but I can't seem to fall asleep. I feel Chandler rubbing my back.

"You ok?"

It's crazy how he can tell when I am upset about something.

I roll over on my back. "Sorry, I guess I am still trying to process this."

"Think on the bright side. He holds my hand and twirls my ring on my finger. "We're getting married."

That instantly puts a smile on my face and I kiss him. "I can't wait."


	13. Let's celebrate

**Thank you for reviewing **

Kay's baby looks nothing like me. Kay said the baby's name was Quinn which is a cute name. I think Quinn is cute but she doesn't resemble me at all. Quinn has bleach blond hair and green eyes. Kay has brown hair and brown eyes so I know that Quinn didn't get those traits from her mom. At least when I found out Emma was my daughter, I could see her in me. At a young age, she also had a bit of my personality. Poor kid. Emma is a perfect mixture of me and Monica. Well maybe a little bit more of Monica since Emma is so beautiful.

If for some strange reason Quinn is mine, then I will take care of her but I highly doubt that she is mine. Kay is so sure she is.

I had to wait for 2 weeks for these test results to come back. I can tell Monica has been nervous about it too. We both want this to be over. But now I have in my hands, the results and I am more nervous than ever. I want to open them but I want to wait for Monica to come home before I do. I want us both to look at them together. She should be home any minute from work. Emma is spending the night with Monica's parents tonight. Now at the age of 3, she loves sleepovers with her grandparents. Monica and I sure do miss her when she's gone even though we both enjoy the alone time together.

She must be home because I see head lights in the driveway through the closed blinds in the living room.

"Hey honey." She said when she walked in the door once I greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey." I said and showed her the large vanilla envelope in my hands. I waved it gently back and forth. This is the moment we've been waiting for. This could either change our lives forever or keep things the same.

I could see the nervousness in her eyes and she rubbed her hands together. "Have you opened it yet?"

I shook my head. "No I wanted to wait for you to get home so that way we could see together."

She took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. "Ok let's look."

I walked over to the couch to sit and gestured for her to follow which she did. She sat by me and I began to open the envelope. I can feel my heart beating faster in chest.

I read what it said then looked up at Monica who was looking back at me eager to know what it said. "She's not mine."

"Oh that's great honey." She pulled me close and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I rubbed her back. "Yeah it is."

I think we are both much happier now.

"We should celebrate." She tells me when we pull apart and I gladly agree.

We get the wine glasses out and some wine.

"Oh I forgot to thaw something out for dinner." She tells me as I pour wine into both our glasses.

I hand her, her glass. "Don't worry about it. I have everything covered tonight."

She looks at me skeptically. "You don't cook."

I laugh softly. "I mean take out honey." I stand behind her and rub her back. "How is the wedding planning going?"

She turns around to face me, her back against the counter and wine glass still in her hand. She rubs my arm with her free hand. "It is going great but we still need to set a date."

I nod, so we do. "Do you have anything in mind?" There is so much detail in this wedding that Monica has thought very hard over and has wanted for years. I am sure she has a date in mind too.

A smile spreads across her lips. "I was thinking a wedding in June."

"Sounds great babe. That's 11 months away and will give us plenty of time to plan everything. What day in June."

"Hmm." She pulls her phone out of her purse and opens up the calendar. "How does June 26th sound to you?"

I set my wine glass on the counter and put my hands on her waist. "I think that June 26th sounds perfect."

She gives me a kiss. "Now that we have that settled, what about dinner? I'm starving."

I laugh. "What a way to kill the mood."

She smiles. "Sorry but I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Very well." I open the door where the take out menus are. "What are you in the mood for?"

She pulls one out of the drawer. "Yeah Japanese sounds good."

After we picked out what we wanted, I called them up and ordered our dinner.

"I am going to go take a shower." She tells me and kisses my neck.

I always melt when she does that. I could just let her do that forever. "Is that an invitation?" I ask with a grin.

I feel her hands on my shoulders tighten. "Yeah come on."

I smile again and stand up to follow her. "What's gotten to you?" I am not complaining in any way at all. We usually don't do this until we're getting ready for bed or when we first wake up in the morning. Sometimes we will do it in the shower though.

She gives my chest a pat. "We're kid free. This doesn't happen too often. We should take the advantage of being alone while we have it."

I nod, I can't argue with that so I follow her to the bathroom. She claims that her body looked a lot better before Emma was born but I don't really believe her. She has an incredible body. With and without clothes on. According to her, she had more of a figure. I think she has a figure now. She has not one ounce of fat on her. Her legs are my favorite. She has great legs. They are skinny and she has muscles in her legs. They are amazing.

Maybe one day she will believe me when I say how great she looks.


	14. bad dreams

**Thank you for reviewing **

11 months away for a wedding really seemed like a good idea at the time. It seemed that it would give us plenty of time to plan one of the greatest days of our lives. For me the greatest day was Emma being born.

I turn around in the kitchen chair and see Chandler picking up our 3 year olds toys from the living room floor. He's so sweet.

"Chandler?"

He puts some stuffed animals in the toy bin and then he looked over at me. "Yeah?"

I ran my fingers over the design of my folder with wedding things in them. "I know we agreed to have a June wedding but….how do you feel about moving it closer?"

He gave me that cute crooked smile that he does so well. "Oh yeah? What made you change your mind?" He came over and sat next to me and I am able to smell his cologne. It is my favorite smell.

I rub his arm when he lays it across my leg. "The more I plan, the more excited I get about marrying you. Could we just have it a little earlier?"

He looks convinced. He isn't hard to make happy. That is one of the things I love about him. "I was thinking…a Valentines wedding."

I smile and he smiles back at me. I think he can see the excitement in my eyes. "I think that it sounds like a great idea." He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Are you sure?" I want him to actually be happy with this. I don't want him to just say 'yes' because of me.

He nods. "Yes I think it's great."

I try to hold in my excitement but a little squeal comes out. "This is so great. We can be married in two months."

He reaches for me and pulls me into his arms. "I can't wait."

I quickly pull away from him. "Wait, can you get the honeymoon moved up?" We are going somewhere for two nights but Chandler won't tell me where it is that we are going.

"I'll call them and I will see what I can do about that." He smiles.

"Oh I am so happy about this." I tell him and we kiss.

"Eww."

Chandler and I both look up and see Emma standing near her bedroom door with her eyes closed. We both couldn't help but laugh. We may be biased but we have a pretty cute kid.

"You can open your eyes now honey." I tell Emma and she slowly opens her eyes to make sure.

"What are you doing up missy?" Chandler asks her.

Now that she knows we are no longer kissing, she walks over and gets in Chandler's lap. "I had a bad dream."

He smooth's the hair out of Emma's face. Her hair is always all over the place when she wakes up. "Do you want to talk about it with mommy and daddy?" I ask.

"I was swimming with my floatie to daddy and then I go underwater and I was stuck. It was scary." Emma frowns and looks up at Chandler. "You didn't save me daddy."

By the look on Chandler's face, I can tell that just made his heart break. It did for me too. As a parent, you always want your kids happy and healthy.

Chandler held Emma close like he never wanted to let her go. "I would save you. You know that, right?"

Emma laid her head on Chandler's chest. "I know daddy."

I smiled at them. Those two got very close very quickly. "Do you want to try going back to sleep baby?"

Emma started playing with the watch on Chandler's arm. "Can you come daddy?"

"Sure baby." He gave me a wink before bringing her to her bedroom.

I can't wait for Chandler to be a dad again. He is so good with Emma that I can't wait to watch him with our next one. The best part will be that this time, he will be here the entire time. He'll be here through the pregnancy, the birth and then when he or she is a baby. I can't wait.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Chandler asks when he comes back into the living room.

"You."

There he is with that cute half smile again.

"Good answer." He smirks and pulls me into his arms again.

I laugh.

I can feel him rubbing my thigh and I just melt into his arms. He really knows how to relax me.

"Do you like this apartment?"

I can feel him nod against my head. "Yeah, it's perfect for just the three of us."

"Yeah." I say as I play with his shirt buttons. "It won't be that way forever though."

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Mon, is that your way of telling me that you're pregnant?"

I can feel his heart beating faster.

I smile. "No but I do want more with you. We made such a great kid without trying. I would like to make more but actually trying for them.

He laughs. "Yeah, I have thought about that."

I look at him quizzically. That is the first time that I have heard him say that. "You think about that stuff?"

His hands are now going slowly through my hair. "All the time."

I think that at this very moment I may love him a little more. If that is possible. "What kind of stuff do you think about?"

"The future. Like, although I love your apartment, I want Emma to grow up in the suburbs. That way she'll be able to ride her bike, play in the backyard and we'll have a house that we actually own. We could have a cat since Emma loves them so much."

I kiss his chest and then look back at him. "I think that sounds perfect."

He traces his finger along my back. "And I want four kids. Two boys, two girls. But you're the one that has to go through all the pain so-."

I cut him off from talking by pressing my lips against his. "Four kids sounds perfect."

He smiles and kisses me back.

I love this man.


	15. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you liked this story.**

It is hard to believe that Monica and I have a 5 year old now. A 5 year old that started kindergarten this year. I had to take Emma to school this morning because this morning her class was having a father/ kid breakfast. We had donuts and orange juice. I loved spending the morning with my daughter and she had a good time too.

I stop daydreaming when I see Monica walking towards me. I stand up and greet her with a kiss.

"Hey sweetie." I smile.

Today marks one year since I have married Monica. It was a small ceremony but it was perfect. Then after the wedding I took her to Vermont and we stayed at a bed and breakfast. We both missed Emma like crazy but it was nice to get away and spend some alone time together.

She kisses me again before sitting down. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary babe." I tell her.

We're going out tonight for an evening out but right now the two of us are meeting for coffee at a small coffee shop not too far from where we live.

A month ago, we bought a house out in the suburbs. It's 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom house. It has a spacious fenced in backyard. Ross, Joey, and I built a treehouse in the backyard for Emma.

It was weird moving out of the city but we are adapting quite nicely to living in the suburbs I think.

"I'm going to go inside and get a coffee, do you want anything?"

She taps her fingers on the table. "Can I have green tea?"

"Yeah baby." I wink at her and walk into the coffee shop. I order our drinks and when I turn around to go back out to Monica, I see Kay is standing right behind me. I haven't seen her since she tried telling me her little girl was my daughter.

Before I can say anything, her hand reaches out to touch my fore arm. "Oh chandler it's so great to see you."

I pull my arm away from her. "Why were you trying to make me believe your daughter was mine?"

She shrugs. "I slept with someone when we were going through the divorce. I just wasn't sure if she was yours."

Even though this happened some time ago, it still makes me mad that she would do that.

She gestures to the ring that is on my finger. "I see you re-married."

I smile. "Yeah I did." I look through the coffee shop window and see Monica sitting at the table, looking at her phone. She's probably reading work emails or something. I have never seen someone so dedicated to work as Monica is. I love her.

"Well hopefully this one works out for you."

"I intend for that to happen." I tell her. I am glad my feelings for Kay are gone. As I stand here and talk to her, I don't feel anything for her.

She nods slowly. "Well it was nice seeing you." She walks up to the counter and I walk outside.

"Sorry it took so long Mon." I put her green tea down in front of her.

She puts her phone in purse. "Can we please look now?"

I smile. "I thought we were going to look tomorrow morning with both of our parents."

"I know that we agreed on that but I just can't wait anymore." I feel her foot slide against the side of my leg and I melt. "Ok I want to know too."

She squeals and pulls out a small close envelope from her purse. Since Monica is 4 months pregnant with our second child, we were able to find out the gender. We asked the doctor to put it in an envelope so we could find out with Emma and both of our parents. Our friends might possibly be there as well.

I move my chair closer to Monica so we can both see at the same time.

"Ready?" She asks me. I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

I rub the back of her head. "Yes, I've been ready." I chuckle. I am so excited to find out the gender and I am even more excited that I am here this time to witness everything. And luckily, Monica never threw up this pregnancy. She did with Emma, this time she got a break.

We both close our eyes as she pulls the piece of paper from the envelope. We see it at the same time and she wraps her arms around me and hugs me, her face going into the crock of my neck. I can feel her tears trickle down my neck.

Knowing the gender of our little baby, makes this whole thing that much more real and I couldn't be happier about it.

My hand finds its way to her stomach. There is no hiding it now. She started showing early but now, there is no mistaking my baby is nestled in there. "Hi there little one." I whisper.

Monica pulls her head up and smiles at me. "This is nice, us finding out on our anniversary."

I take my thumb and wipe away a few tears that are still on her cheeks. I nod my head, agreeing. "It's only 10am and already this is an amazing first anniversary with you."

She rubs up and down my arm and then takes her hand in mine. "When Emma gets out of school, how about we go tell everyone? Including our parents?"

So it was settled. It is a good thing our house is big enough for everyone to be in it. We have Joey, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, my parents, Monica's parents and of course Emma.

Everyone is seated on our sectional couch. Emma is sitting happily on Jack Geller's lap. I am sitting on the end of couch and I pull Monica on to my lap when she walks in the room. Now that she is in the living room, all of the attention is turned towards us. They are waiting to hear what we are having.

"We can't take it anymore, what are you guys having?" Phoebe asks.

I look at Monica for her to tell them what we are having. She looks like she will burst if she doesn't tell them soon.

She gives my arm a light squeeze and I put my hand on hers. She is so adorable when she gets excited like this.

Everyone is looking at us with anticipation. Monica stands up from my lap and I stand up with her, my hand on her back.

"We are having another girl." Monica says with the biggest smile on her face then I have ever seen.

Everyone congratulates us and gives us a hug.

I pick up Emma and give her a kiss while the girls are each trying to get a feel of our unborn child.

"Are you excited to have a sister kiddo?" I ask her.

"Yes daddy. I can't wait to tell my teacher at school."

I kiss Emma again. "I'm glad you're so happy peanut. I love you."

Emma smiles and puts her forehead against mine. "I love you too daddy."

**5 months later on July 31****st**** at 6:46am**

Just moments ago our little girl was born into the family. Watching Monica go through labor was so heartbreaking. My wife in pain isn't what I like to see but the after affect is worth it. Words can't explain how proud I am of her.

I am sitting in a chair next to Monica's bed, holding her.

"Are my parents here with Emma now? I want her to meet her new sister."

I kiss the top of the baby's head, taking in her new baby smell and I hand her back to Monica. "I'll go check."

Moments later, I walk in holding Emma's hand.

I pick her up and set her by Monica. Emma reaches her hand out and strokes the baby's arm. Emma is in awe with her.

"What's her name?" Emma asks.

"Emma meet Molly." I tell her.

Emma kisses Molly's tiny forehead. "Hi Molly."

I smile up at Monica who has happy tears in her eyes as she watches our two daughters interacting for the first time.


End file.
